Catiana De'lecorte
GENERAL Birth Name: Catiana De'lecorte Race: Vampire Age: Appearance 20, Actual 400 (roughly) Gender: Female Occupation: Birthplace: Rome Current Location: Seeking the Laminorto Clan Family Relations: Long Deceased Weapon: Crossbow she has had for centuries Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Catiana tends to be stubborn and seems self absorbed a bit, like she is better than everyone else. She is really not that type of person, but that is how she comes across if you don't really know her. When you know Cat, she is a very loyal and very caring person. Detailed History: Catiana was born to a well off father and a prostitute mother on a cold winter night. Catiana's father refused to believe she was his child and so Cat was left at an orphanage when only a few days old. Cat lived in the orphanage her entire life until she was 16, when a contract was signed that sold her off to marry a servant boy in the America's. It was this servant boy's master who was the vampire who turned Catiana into one as well within a few days of her arrival... her Betrothed was a fictional being, meant to cover the vampire's tracks. Her creator was a waste of space however and never taught Cat much about what he had made her. He left her to her own devices and she killed, thousands if not more in her first few years as a vampire, endulging herself in the blood as she did not understand what else to do. Cat hates this fact... that she killed so many, not even out of hunger, just out of bloodlust and has taught herself to control the lust. Catiana has never embraced a human, never turned one into a vampire like herself and quiet honestly does not want too, though it has crossed her mind once or twice on those lonely nights, as a good way to end up with a companion. Around her 170th year, Cat fell in love with a young nobleman in the America's. In 1779 however, only a few months after Cat and the man met and began courting, the man William Smith, was sent to his death during the American Revolutionary War. It was after this that Cat decided she would distance herself from love for the time being and instead, continue with living the half life she had been given. In her travels throughout the years, Cat has heard of a clan of Vampires and she is currently seeking them out to find out if there is more to the Vampire existance than just drinking blood. She has met a few other vampires throughout her travels but noone that truely interested her too much. Cat spent her first few hundred years in the America's before moving to France where she saught out others like herself. In France she learned of the Laminorto Clan and so is now travelling in the direction of their home in the United Kingdom. Fears: * Sunlight * Werewolves Strengths: ~ Expert Bowsman ~ Well versed in swordplay ~ Expert horseman Weaknesses: * Stubborn * Sometimes comes across as self absorbed * Sometimes Lazy Likes: + Blood (Duh) + Water + Reading + Fencing + Archery + Peacocks + Men + Women Dislikes: - Werewolves - Humans - Silver - Garlic - Television - Teenagers APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clothing: Cat will wear anything she gets her hand on but prefers long black dresses, the more lace, the better in her opinion. Build: Slender and beautiful, Cat has thigh length black hair and piercing blue eyes. Cat's ebony hair is a starking contrast to the pale white skin she was born with. Marks/Scars: None Role play Sample: See Tama and Kiara... If you want another one... I can Posts involved in A midnight snack Category:Characters Category:Vampires